doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Magda Giner
1 de junio de 1947 Barcelona, España. |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Magdalena Giner (n. 1 de junio de 1947 en Barcelona, España) es un actriz mexicana de origen español. Radica en México desde la edad de 5 años. Actriz de cine, teatro y doblaje de series, películas y dibujos animados. En el doblaje es conocida por papeles como Zim en Invasor Zim, Lois en Malcolm in The Middle, abuela Cologne en Ranma ½, y por doblar a actrices como: Meryl Streep, Vanessa Redgrave, Joan Allen, Kathy Bates, Patricia Clarkson, y Judi Dench en dos películas de la serie de James Bond. Filmografía Anime *Doraemon - Madre de Nobita *Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0012 *Ranma ½ - Cologne (Serie y películas) * Sailor Moon - Zoycite, Kalaberite (inicio) / Petzite (un cap.) / Titis Kaia / Jessica Stevenson *Himitsu no Hanazono - Señora. Medlock * Dragon Ball GT - Ryu Shenlong (6 estrellas) / Princesa del mar * Zatch Bell - Kanchome / madre de Sherry * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Dra. Akagi * Shaman King - Maya * Naruto - Abuela Sansho * Monster Rancher - Hare * El Anillo Mágico - Narradora Series animadas * X-Men - Tormenta * Chowder - Sra. Endivia (Mindy Sterling) * El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Señorita Meany * Invasor Zim - Zim * Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Butch (Nueva Voz) * Los Simpson - Ruth * South Park - Srta. Crabtree * Cleveland - Voces adicionales * Robotboy - Augustus Bachman Turn/Gus/G-Man * Rugrats - Tia Miriam (Segunda voz) * Rugrats Crecidos - Srita. O'Keats * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Madre de Justino Bolsa * Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron el Niño Genio - Mama de Carl (2ª voz) * La comida que camina - La bruja que vende calabazas * Godzilla: La serie - Elsie Chapman Series de TV *Malcolm in the middle - Lois (Jane Kaczmarek) *Lois & Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Martha Kent (K. Callan) *iCarly - Señorita Briggs (Mindy Sterling) *Hechiceras - Elise Rothman *La Niñera - Sylvia Fine *Melrose Place - Kimberly Shaw (ep. finales) *Chicago Hope - Dra. Kate Austin *Hércules - Hera *El show de los 70s - Kitty Forman *The Shield - Claudette *Everwood - Edna A. Harper *Guardianes de la bahía - Jackie Quinn *Dawson's Creek - Evelyn "Grams" Ryan *Six Feet Under - Ruth Fisher *Smallville - Comisario Nancy Adams *Alias - Dra. Judy Barnett *Los Soprano - Roberta *Drake & Josh - Abuela Nichols *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - La Doctora Malinni *No Culpes al Koala - Gabrielle King *Héroes - Dale Smither *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias Películas Kathy Bates * El aguador - Helen Boucher * Un sueño posible - Señora Sue * Día de los enamorados - Susan * Sólo un sueño - Helen Givings * Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt - Roberta Hertzel Meryl Streep * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Lindy Chamberlain * Prime - Lisa Metzger * Leones por corderos - Janine Roth Vanessa Redgrave * Inocencia interrumpida - Dr. Sonia Wick * Expiación, deseo y pecado - Vieja Briony * Cartas a Julieta - Claire Smith Joan Allen * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - Cate Wilson * Diario de una pasión - Anne Hamilton (doblaje original) * Amores a colores - Betty Parker Mindy Sterling * Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Frau Farbissina * Austin Powers: el espía seductor - Frau Farbissina * Austin Powers en Goldmember - Frau Farbissina Judi Dench * 007: Casino Royale - M * 007: Quantum of Solace - M Patricia Clarkson * Lejos del cielo - Eleanor Fine * Milagros inesperados - Melinda Moores Holland Taylor * George de la Selva - Beatrice Stanhoe (1997) * George de la Selva 2 - Beatrice Stanhoe (2004) Otros papeles: * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Minerva McGonagall (Maggie Smith) * Robin Hood - Eleanor de Akitaine (Eileen Atkins) * Una suegra de cuidado - Viola Fields (Jane Fonda) * Bajos instintos 2 - Milena Gardosh (Charlotte Rampling) (2006) * Los pequeños traviesos - A. J. Ferguson (Reba McEntire) (1994) * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Condesa de Noailles (Judy Davis) (2006) * Lección mortal - Mtra. Eve Tingle (Helen Mirren) (1999) * Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 - Sra Williamson/Reina (Cynthia Harris) (1991) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Yvette Berenger (Lily Tomlin) * Karate Kid (redoblaje) - Lucille Larusso (Randee Heller) * La nueva Cenicienta - Dominique Blatt * Carrie (2002) - Margaret White * Estudio 54 - Viv * Wyatt Earp - Sra. Earp, Sra. Sutherland * Scary Movie 2 - Madre de Megan * Titanic - Ruth DeWitt * Matilda - Agatha Tronchatoros * Milagros inesperados - Melinda Moores * Corazón de dragón - Reina Aislinn * Destino final 2 - Nora Carpenter * Garfield 2 - Eenie * El príncipe y el mendigo - Jerry * Mimi Smith - In his life: John Lennon's story * Alguien tiene que ceder - Erica Barry * Robin Hood: El príncipe de los ladrones - Doncella de Marian Películas animadas * La Reina de la Nieve - Reina de la Nieve * Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia - Madre de Cody (Carla Meyer) * Alvin y las ardillas y el hombre lobo - Madame Raya * Pollitos en fuga - Bunty * Las Locuras del Emperador - Camarera * Las Locuras de Kronk - Camarera * El planeta del tesoro - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas [[Susana Vieira|'Susana Vieira']] * Mujeres apasionadas - Lorena (2003) * Señora del destino - Maria do Carmo (2004-2005) * Paraíso tropical - Amélia (2007) * Dos caras - Blanca (2007 - 2008) Rosane Gofman * Chocolate con pimienta - Roseli (2003-2004) * Alma gemela - Nair (2005-2006) * Siete pecados - Néia (2007-2008) Neuza Borges *El Clon - Dalva (2001-2002) *América - Diva (2005) *India, una historia de amor - Cema (2009) Débora Duarte * Terra Nostra - Maria del Socorro (1999) * Como una ola - Alice (2004-2005) Otros * Puerto de los milagros - Epifania (Claudia Alencar) (2001) * La Esclava Isaura - Doña Gertrudys (Norma Blum) (2004-2005) * Páginas de la Vida - Doctora Helena (Regina Duarte) (2006-2007) * Cobras y Lagartos - Bernardete (Maria Helena Dias) (2006) * Belissima - Mary Montilla (Carmen Veronica) (2005-2006) * Deseo prohibido - Cándida (Eva Wilma) (2007-2009) * La Favorita - Yolanda (Suzana Faini) (2008-2009) * Belleza Pura - Nazaré (Bia Montez) (2008) * Acuarela del amor - Josefa (Carmem Verônica) (2009) Videojuegos * Fable II - Abuela Miggins / Deidre / Voces diversas * Halo 3: ODST - Voces adicionales en grabaciones del Súper Intendiente * Alan Wake - Cynthia Weaver / Voces Adicionales Cine y televisión nacional * Descontrol - (1 episodio, 2005) * El Estrangulador de la rosa (1990) - Estudiante * Mujer, casos de la vida real, Ep. El idolo (1990) * Santo contra Blue Demon en la Atlántida (1970) - X-25 / Circe * La Guerra de las monjas (1970) * Romance sobre ruedas (1969) * Intriga (1968) Serie de TV * Verano violento (1960) Enlaces externos * Magda Giner en Doblaje Mexicano.com.mx Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México